


Just Confess

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [194]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Hi I love your stories can I rec one where Jared gets hurt protecting Jensen which prompts love confession or marriage proposal lots of hurt!jared with comfort if sexy times ensue bottom!jared please ;-)





	Just Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to post! I got kind of busy with work and life. I have more fics read to post though, hopefully it'll happen soon. Sorry the fight scene was so short, I don't really know how to write fight scenes :(

**Prompt** : Hi I love your stories can I rec one where Jared gets hurt protecting Jensen which prompts **love confession** or marriage proposal lots of hurt!jared with comfort if sexy times ensue bottom!jared please ;-)  
  
Jensen never liked these seedy bars. There was too much testosterone running wild, spurred on by cheap alcohol. And it wasn’t that Jensen was stuck up or some kind of rich airhead; he just felt uncomfortable in bars who's decor screamed "please don't let a health inspector in." The drunken men eyed him up like he was something to eat, mouthing "pretty" at him when Jared wasn't looking. Not that it mattered to Jared what those guys were saying. The first time they'd been mistaken for a couple Jared had denied it so vehemently it broke Jensen's heart, and any flicker of hope he might have that someday Jared would return his feelings was crushed.

  
But Jensen endured this all, all of the health code violations and harassment, because he loved Jared, and Jared loved these bars. They had “character” according to Jared. And every time Jared asked him to hang out, Jensen couldn't stand the idea of saying no. If he said no, Jared would find someone else to hang out with and that right was reserved specifically for Jensen. The drinks they got after a long day of filming, their steak dinners at Morton's when they wanted to feel like they were back in Texas, the late night Madden tournaments when they had a day off and needed to burn restless energy—all of those belonged to Jensen alone.

  
Jared nudged his shoulder. “Where ya at, Jen?”

  
“What?” 

“You’re staring at your glass like it holds are the answers to life’s problems,” Jared teased. “Come on, we came here to have fun and relax after a long week. Pay attention to me.”

 _That’s all I ever do. I pay attention to you more than you could ever know_. “Sorry, just drifted off. It’s been a long week.” Jensen smiled apologetically and was rewarded with Jared’s deep dimples.

  
“I understand. You kicked serious ass as Dean this week, Jen. I don’t blame you for being drained. I would be too, after your performance this week. You constantly impress me.” One of Jared’s large paws rubbed Jensen’s back soothingly and the older man wanted to drown in the touch. He knew Dean, the obvious caretaker in the Winchester relationship, would be disappointed if he knew how much Jensen relied on Jared to take care of him.

  
“I’m gonna get us a couple more beers. Maybe those will loosen you up.”

  
“Get chicken wings too, bitch. I’m starving.”

  
“Jerk, get your own damn chicken wings,” Jared shot back. Jensen flipped him off and smirked; he knew Jared was going to get his chicken wings. They could never deny each other anything. Jensen watched him walk away, admiring the way Jared’s jeans molded to his legs. They teased you with wonder about the muscles underneath, the pert ass that would be so firm under Jensen’s teeth, and noticed other people examining his ass too. Jensen resisted the urge to growl and scream that Jared belonged to _him_ and no one had any right to look at Jared’s mile long legs like that.

  
He was so distracted he didn’t notice another body slide up next to him. “Hi pretty.”

  
Jensen jumped, jerked out of his fantasy of fingering Jared open and begging for Jensen’s cock. “I’m sorry?”

  
“You were sitting here all on your lonesome, and you’re just too goddamn pretty to be alone.” The man had a smarmy smile and a pot belly. He looked like he had a permanent 5:00 shadow, but it wasn’t sexy like Jared’s, it just looked like he was too lazy to shave and hadn’t taken a shower in several days. His buddies behind him didn’t look any better, and they all wore matching leers. Jensen cringed and tried to move away, but the guy grabbed his wrist. Jensen looked at the strong grip on his arm. He could probably break away with enough muscle, he’d certainly had enough Dean Winchester training, but he didn’t want to cause a scene. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Jared.  
“I’m not looking for any trouble,” Jensen said. “Just trying to sit here with a friend and relax.”

  
“Seems like your ‘friend’ is otherwise occupied,” The man tossed back. Jensen looked over and saw Jared leaning against the bar, chatting up a woman who was inching closer to him every second. And Jared didn’t bother to push her away, rather he seemed to soak up the attention. Jensen’s heart dropped.

  
“I’m still not interested. I just want to relax,” He repeated.

  
“Me too, beautiful. I want to relax, preferably with you underneath me. I will do all kinds of things to do… things that will make you remember me for a long, long time.” The man smirked and his hand traveled to Jensen’s knee, slowly creeping upward.

  
Jensen tried to shake the hand off but it gripped his thigh tighter. “I said _no_.”

  
The man’s face warped into an ugly, angry expression that was mirrored by his companions. “Look, you little slut. Anyone with a mouth like yours is asking for it. Now you can come quietly out back with us or we can drag you kicking and screaming. And if you think you might be able to fight us off, you’ll be shocked at how fast we can prove you wrong.”

  
Jensen didn’t know what to do. Surely there was someone in a bar that would stop the men if they saw them dragging Jensen outside, but a quick glance around reminded Jensen of the people that came to these bars. None of them would help him, they were all either too drunk or plain didn’t care.

  
“I just want to be left alone.” Jensen turned away, ignoring the pain of the man’s nails in his thigh.

  
“Well too bad.” The man switched his hand to Jensen’s arm. “I could break your wrist without even flinching. But you’re too pretty to hurt… unless you want that.”

  
Jensen glowered at the man. “I have absolutely no interest in even looking at you, what makes you think I would deign myself to letting you touch me?”

  
The weight on Jensen’s arm was removed and Jensen thought the man actually decided to leave him alone. But when he looked over he found Jared standing over the man, fuming. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

  
Two of the man’s friends pulled him to his feet. “Hey, you were over there doing your own thing. I was just trying to keep this pretty one company and you interrupted. We were going to go around and have a good time, maybe fill that slut mouth of his with my di–,”

  
And Jared punched him in the face.

  
Jensen couldn’t deny Jared defending him was hot. Jensen was a grown man, he could take care of himself, but the way Jared’s muscles flexed when he lashed out made Jensen drool a little bit.

  
Jensen lost track of what happened next, fists were flying too fast, but Jared knocked three of the four guys flat on their ass, until it was just Jared and the guy who initially hit on Jensen. “He’s not your boyfriend, what the fuck do you care who he goes home with?”

  
“I hear him say no,” Jared growled. “And I don’t blame him. Take a shower and shave and then _maybe_ you’d have a shot with Jen.”

  
“Jen?” The man snorted. “Of course he’d have a girl’s name. Look at that face, those lips. He’s practically a girl. I bet his ass would be as tight as a nice pussy–,”

He didn’t get out another word before Jared’s huge fist collided with his face. The man spat out what looked like blood and lunged at Jared. They fell backwards and they crashed into a table. The wood splintered under their weight and Jared winced at the pain. The man punched him again and Jensen winced. He got up to pull the man off Jared but before he could reach them, Jared was shoving him off and kicking him to the ground. He grabbed Jared’s wrist before he could punch him again and twisted his arm at an awkward angle. Jared cried out and cradled his arm close to his chest. The man got up slowly, preparing to pounce on Jared again, but Jared knocked him down and pressed his boot down on his throat. “You stay away from Jensen and I won’t kill you right here, got it?” He nodded furiously and Jared removed his boot. “Now get the fuck out.”

The man and his goonies scrambled out of the bar, and only then did Jared show how much pain he was in. “Fuck, Jay, we have to get you to a hospital!”

“I’m fine,” Jared insisted.

“You are not! It looks like he broke your arm. We’re going right now. I don’t care what you say.” Jensen ushered Jared into his car and drove them to the hospital, pushing the speed limit. They didn’t wait in the ER long before someone was taking them into a room and putting Jared’s arm under an x-ray.

“You don’t have to come everywhere with me, Jen,” Jared said. “There’s a waiting room for a reason.”

“It’s my fault you’re in here. There’s no way that I’m leaving you alone for a second.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jared protested. “That guy was a douchebag. I would have beat up anyone he was threatening.”

Jensen’s heart gave a weird twitch. Jared was good, kinder than anyone Jensen knew, so of course he would defend anyone. Jensen selfishly wanted it to be something that was reserved for him. “I know. But you still got your arm broken, and just because I couldn’t punch him myself.”

Jared looked at the cast on his arm. The doctor said the cast would have to be on for 5-6 weeks, and in addition to the broken arm he had a sprained ankle, one bruised rib, and a dozen other scrapes and bruises on his body. He’d given Jared a prescription for painkillers and then Jensen helped Jared hobble home.

“I should have just hit him myself. Or walked away, and then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. _And_ I interrupted you and that girl.” Jensen wasn’t too broken up about the last one, but he did feel like a dick for ruining Jared’s chances. Not that a gorgeous guy like Jared would have any trouble finding another girl to go home with him.

Jared snorted. “That girl was nothing. She was a fan, I was humoring her. We went out to spend time together, Jen. Wasn’t gonna ditch you for some girl.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry we spent most of the night in the hospital.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Jensen paused. “And thank you for looking out for me. I really appreciate it.”

Jared slung his non-broken arm around Jensen’s shoulder as they walked into their shared house. “Anything for you, Jensen.”

Jensen bit his lip. “You scared me, man. When you went down, when he twisted your arm… I wanted to kill him, I really did. But all I could think about was you, and what if he hit you and you couldn’t get up?”

“I did get up,” Jared reminded. “Every time. Plus, I’ve got lots of cool battle scars now. It’ll get me all the ladies.”

Jensen frowned. “Let’s get you into your bed and then I’ll get you some ice. I’ll help you change.”

“Tryna get me naked, Ackles? So sneaky.”

Jensen blushed. “I’m not—that’s not-,”

“Relax, Jen, I’m kidding,” Jared teased. “Just like seeing you blush.” If possible, that made Jensen blush more.

“Shut up. Let’s just get your pajamas on and ice your ankle so it gets better. I’ll get you some Advil, too, and that should help with any pain you feel until we can pick up your painkillers.”

“Such a good wife, Jensen. Taking care of me like this.” Jared smirked and Jensen flicked his uninjured arm. “Ow.”

“Be an adult.”

“I refuse!”

A reluctant smile formed on Jensen’s face. Jared had that effect on him and the younger man smirked when he saw the smile. “Ha! You can’t be mad at me, you love me too much.”

“In your dreams, sasquatch. Now which shirt do you sleep in?” Jensen tried not to show on his face how much he really did love Jared on his face.

“Nowhere,” Jared replied. “I don’t sleep in a shirt.”

Jesus. Jensen didn’t have the privilege of seeing Jared shirtless that often, but when he did it was hard to produce thoughts other than _I want to lick those abs._ “Well, let’s get the shirt off then.”

“Want me to strip for you, Jen?” Jared joked. “Put on some sexy music?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Jensen hoped Jared didn’t pick up on the desire in his voice. “Sit on the bed. Arms up.”

Jared obediently raised his arms and Jensen shimmied the shirt off. His dick took interest as soon as the first inch of golden skin came into view and well-defined abs soon followed. They looked hard as a rock and Jensen wanted to run his hands across them. He resisted and continued to ease the shirt off Jared, carefully inching it off the arm with the cast and then tossing it into the laundry hamper. Jared’s dusky nipples were pert with the cold and Jensen imagined the pretty sounds Jared would make if he sucked on them. “You can get your pants off, right? I’ll just go get you ice.” Jensen sprinted out of the room before he could so something stupid like yank Jared’s pants off and eat him out until he was begging for Jensen’s cock.

Jensen filled up a Ziploc bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel so it wouldn’t be too cold on Jared’s skin. He got a few smaller bags of ice for the worst of the bruises. He splashed some cool water on his face and braced himself for going back into Jared’s room and seeing the muscled skin that made Jensen’s dick chub up. “You’re not a fucking teenage girl. Get a hold of yourself. Your straight best friend is injured and he doesn’t need you lusting after him.”

Jensen was not prepared for what awaited him when he opened the door. He was expecting Jared to be wearing sweatpants and curled up under the covers; reclining against the headboard with his legs wide in nothing but boxers. “Oh there you are. I was worried you ran out on me.”

“Course not.” The bruises were purpling up and stood out on his skin. “Here, let me-,” Jensen pressed one ice pack against Jared’s ankle and put the others on some of the bruises on his chest. Jared’s nipples stiffened up with the cold but he didn’t seem bothered. “God, Jay, I’m sorry. You look like shit and it’s my fault.”

“Battle scars,” Jared repeated. “Hot, aren’t they? Besides, I’m too tough to keep down.” He patted his abs. “Wanna feel, Jen? I’m indestructible.”

Jensen _did_ want to feel, but he was not willing to let Jared see how excited his dick was. “I’m probably just gonna go to bed.”

“Aw, don’t leave me Jen. I’m all alone. And injured. Please?” Jared turned his big puppy dog eyes on Jensen and he cursed that damn look. Jensen really couldn’t say no.

They sat in silence as Jensen observed Jared’s bruises. “I feel so bad. I’m sorry.”

“Jen, you don’t have to apologize, okay?” This time Jared’s voice was kind instead of teasing. “I’d do it 100 times for you.”

“You’re a good guy, you stand up for everyone. I just wish it didn’t have to be me. I should be able to take care of myself.”

“Jensen, I need you to look at me and believe what I’m about to say,” Jared said. Jensen turned to look at him and saw raw, vulnerable honesty in Jared’s hazel eyes. “You are 100 percent capable of taking care of yourself. And I know what I said, but I would not do this for anyone. Sure, I would defend anyone. I’d call the cops, I’d try and protect them. But you? Jensen, when I saw his hands on you I wanted to knock him out. If you had said yes to that guy, I don’t know what I would have done. I still might have knocked him out.”

Jensen felt a weird tingle in his chest. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Jensen,” Jared pressed himself flush against Jared. “The only one who should be able to take you home, who should be able to touch and kiss you, is _me_.”

“Jared,” Jensen breathed. All other words had been erased from his vocabulary. His brain just echoed _JaredJaredJared_ like it was the only thought that mattered. “I don’t…”

“Tell me you love me too,” Jared said desperately. “Because I do love you, Jensen. I’ve loved you for years and I can’t _stand_ the idea of not being with you, not for one more second–,”

Jared didn’t get to finish the rest of his confession. Jensen’s lips bit off the end of it and he all but crawled into Jared’s lap, minding his ankle and the bruises that dotted his body. _Jared loved him. Jared loved him back_. Jensen kept kissing Jared furiously, keeping the pressure off Jared’s body. He froze when he heard the man groan slightly and slid off Jared’s lap. “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine,” Jared panted. “Just a little sore.” He smirked but Jensen saw a layer of uncertainty hidden beneath the smile. “I take it this means you love me back?”

“ _Yes,_ you moron, of course I do!” Jensen kissed him again. “Fuck, I’ve been in love with you since season one.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _you_?” Jensen shot back. “You were with Sandy, then Gen—as far as I could tell, you were as straight as they came.”

“I was so in love with you,” Jared admitted. “I know it’s cheesy, but they were all trying to fill some kind of insatiable hole that really only came close to being full when I was with you.”

Jensen resisted making a joke about all the holes of Jared’s that he wanted to fill. “I’m with you now, Jared,” Jensen replied. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Jared giggled. “Dude, that’s so cheesy.”

“Way to cheapen the moment, Mr. ‘You fill my hole.’”

Jared cackled and lay back on the bed. “You want to fill a real hole, baby?”

“Are you… are you up for that kind of thing? You got hurt pretty bad.”

“Trust me, Jensen, I am _more_ than up for this.” Jared spread his legs. “I’ll lie still and let you do all the work. I _did_ just get beat up for you.”

“Not funny.”

“You wanna fuck me or not?”

“No,” Jensen snapped. He grabbed the lube that he knew Jared kept hidden in his nightstand. “I’m not going to ‘fuck you.’ I’m going to make love to you, Jay.”

“Sap.”

“You love it.”

“Oh, I do,” Jared agreed. “I love it very, very much.”

Jensen leaned down to kiss Jared. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He took his time opening up Jared, finding where to crook his fingers to get wild, desperate noises from him or the places on his body that made his dick twitch. Jared’s cock was dripping pre-come and he was begging for Jensen to fuck him before Jensen actually slid into his co-star. It was perfect and tight and his and Jared’s moans were perfectly in sync.

“Fuck, Jen, you feel even better than I thought you would,” Jared moaned. “I thought about it a hundred times, fingered myself opening imagining it was you, but _Jesus_ this is so much better.”

“I’m gonna rock your world, Jay.” Jensen started to move and Jared’s head lolled back. Jensen carefully avoided grabbing Jared’s hips, too nervous about what pain he might inflict, but as soon as he was healed he was going to give it to Jared as hard as he possibly could.

“I’m not made of glass,” Jared hissed. “Come on, Jen. Make me feel it!”

Jensen obliged and his hips started to buck harder into Jared. The headboard clattered against the wall but Jared couldn’t be bothered to care about the dent it might be leaving in the wall. All he cared about was pulling more of the sweet whimpers and moans from Jared’s mouth, making him gasp every time he hit his prostate. Jared fumbled weakly for his dick with his broken arm until Jensen knocked his hands away. “Let me.”

Jared’s cock was huge, thick and warm in Jensen’s hands and sticky at the tip. He wanted to taste it, suck on it until he was begging to come, but that was for a later time. Right now Jared was begging for Jensen to fuck him as hard as he could and Jensen was all to happy to comply. His hand wrapped around Jared’s dick and pulled at the heated flesh, bringing more moans out of Jared’s mouth. “Shit, fuck, Jen I’m gonna come!”

“Do it,” Jensen commanded. “Come, Jared!”

Jared’s back arched and Jensen’s hand was then covered with Jared’s come. His body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and his eyes rolled back in his head, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was hot, hotter than anything Jensen had conjured up in his fantasies, and his dick filled Jared’s with come. “Oh, holy shit Jared.” He pulled out and grabbed a tissue to clean the traces of his orgasm out of Jared’s ass. The would have to take a shower later, but for now Jensen was content to lie with him.

“And to think,” Jared mumbled. “All it took was me getting beat up to get you to confess your feelings. I should have done this a long time ago.”

“You’re not funny.”

“Aw, Jen, you know you love me.”

Jensen smiled fondly and pushed a strand of hair away from Jared’s eyes. “Yeah, I really do.”


End file.
